Katherine Penn
Katherine Penn '(キャサリン・ペン, ''Kyasarin Pen), also known as 'Empress Katherine '(キャサリン皇后, Kyasarin Kōgō) is a Rune Knight in the Roman Empire by the name of '''Lady Hyrulia, the Fifth Empress of the Roman Empire, and a former independent mage of the Fairy Tail Guild in the country of Fiore, as well as being a former member of their Magic Council. She is the half-sister to John Penn, and the sister-in-law to Melody Dragon, the former fiancee of Frykor a Dark Dragon Lord and the current lover of Vienna Dragonborn, a legendary mythological Deity. Appearance Her trademark blonde hair and eyes (depicted as various shades throughout the series) are changed through her usage of Holy Magic to gentle, modest, unwavering Green, a color in the Roman Empire that is likened to ¨being modesty itself.¨ Katherine has been dressed in a royal gown of white, pink, lavender, or another pale color (red in various adaptations of Katherine`s adventures). Her sharp ears are reminiscent of her Elven Heritage, and it is said that her ears remind her half-brother of their mother. She often bears a thoughtful expression. Personality Katherine is portrayed as a calm individual even underneath the immense pressure and responsibility she holds as the 5th Empress of the Roman Empire. Her never-wavering spirit has inspired even John her half-brother to continue to fight alongside her. The things she has suffered, she has suffered together with her friends and family. She does not hesitate to sacrifice her life for that of her friends, considering them to be very precious. Her selflessness is notorious among her friends, and she is willing to fight for a good cause even if her Magic Reserves are low, she will still fight. Porlyusica even mentioned that John hauled Katherine`s butt to her house whenever the young Empress got hurt. History Born to Princess Yugla of the Yugoslavian Empire and King Tiamat of the Polaris Kingdom, she was the eldest and surviving daughter of Princess Yugla and King Tiamat, due to selective genes; much of her siblings died off during the time her half-brother was a little child. When she was just shy of 5, her father died and her mother became a single mother struggling to raise her child. In an attempt to appease her lonely child, the young Princess remarried and bore a second child which would become John Penn, Katherine`s half-brother. Due to the fact that the Princess had problems with giving birth to children and the fact that her body became frail because of Katherine`s birth, she died several hours after giving birth to John her second child. Their father was left alone to raise the two children and trained them to become warriors, and taught them to discover their passions on their own. On Katherine`s 9th birthday and John`s 2nd birthday, their father passed peacefully being buried in a field of flowers by his most beloved children. Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc Alvarez Empire Arc 100 Years Quest Arc Valkyrie and Ashes Magic and Abilities Rune Magic '(経典魔法, ''Kyōten Mahō): Her magic revolves the usage of runes, which allows her to write runes on any surface or even use runes without even saying them out loud. Her usage of runes is known to be the greatest as she is the most powerful user of Rune Magic who exists within the Roman Empire. Her immense knowledge of all runes make her a formidable user of this magic. 'Magic Cast '(魔法のキャスト, Mahō no Kyasuto): A secondary magic, she issues commands and is able to change her surroundings with a single command. By combing several commands, she is able to unleash devastating power. When unleashing this magic, the lilac diamond that is usually not present on her forehead appears and runes cover her entire body glowing them a command is issued. * 'Command Storm '(???): 'Chain Magic '(???): 'Holy Magic '(???): * 'Nova '(???): 'Light Magic '(???): 'Wind Magic '(???): One of her secondary magics, Katherine manipulates the air around her to deal damage and tank damage from her enemies. * 'Typhoon '(???): With a single flick of her hand, wind is gathered from around Katherine forming a literal typhoon. With a downward flick of her hand, the pressured wind destroys the surroundings on the ground. * 'Wind Slicer '(???): * 'Wind Burst '(???): * 'Gale Palm '(???): * 'Wind Sprout '(???): * 'Rage of Tiamat: Wind Goddess '(???): * 'Wind Barrier of the Ancients '(???): 'Healing Magic '(???): One of her secondary magics, Katherine manipulates the mechanics in the human body, allowing her to perform surgery and heal people, while hurrying up the body`s natural healing so that her patients heal faster. * 'Healing Oasis '(???): By clasping her hands in prayer exerting a light-blue light from her hands and moving it to the area of injury; she is capable of healing the entire area in a few minutes. * 'Prayer of Healing '(???): * 'Crown of Healing '(???): '''Immense Durability: Despite her petite build and her slim body-shape, Katherine is quite strong being able to tank hits from members of the 12 Apostles, survive getting speared through the chest with a spear, and still be in condition to do battle with several minions of the 12 Apostles despite her subordinates protesting her participation in battle. Immense Strength: Katherine displays immense strength and is capable of splitting mountains, toppling cities, and destroying the landscape around her. She is able to break walls with a single punch and destroy several organs in her enemy`s body even if she uses only a small part of her strength. She is able to carry heavy things, as shown when she carried an entire building with a single hand and threw it at her enemies crushing them. Immense Agility: Katherine is so fast and agile that her punches seem like only a blur. Combined with her great strength, Katherine is a formidable opponent enough that even the 12 Apostles hesitated on attacking her due to Katherine being feared by the government of Septem. It said in the Roman Empire that Katherine, the Fifth Empress is a Goddess. Equipment Former Equipment Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Archer Category:Sword User Category:Swordswoman Category:Knight Category:Rune Knights Category:Rune Magic User Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Former Independent Mage Category:Former Fairy Tail Member Category:Former Guild Master Category:Penn Family Category:Royalty Category:Rulers Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Under Construction Category:Elf Category:Mages Category:Heroes Category:One-Person Powerhouses Category:Empress Category:Princess Category:Monster Hunter Category:Lost Magic User Category:Demigoddess Category:Hybrids Category:Kingdom of Fiore Category:Magic Council Military Category:Military Generals Category:Military Personell Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Citizen of Fiore Category:Former Guild Member